Mad Because I Love You
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene to shot fic for 3x14. What if Elena had gone to the Grill and stopped Damon before he saw Bex? LEMON


_a/n: this first scene was just too bloody heartbreaking for me not to turn it into a scene-to-shot fic. Happy Reading._

_Dedicated to loveyoualways21 and vamplover2011_

Damon's eyes quickly scanned over her as she stepped off the stairs. She looked intact, complete…unharmed. Every hair was still in place, her dress not torn. Good, because he was going to tear her apart, maybe not literally- although at the moment it sounded like a good idea. "Elena." She turned, but he noticed- didn't stop walking away. Her eyes glanced down to her shall folded neatly in his hand. "Get what you wanted?"

"Actually yes." She sighed, the look in her eyes hardly apologetic. That only pissed him off more.

"Good," he handed her the shall and tried to move her toward the door. "tell me on the ride home. We're leaving." When she resisted he grabbed her arm. She was definitely getting stronger, not that it surprised him.

"No, Damon." She forced his hand away and he tried to ignore how soft her skin felt under his fingers. "Let go of me." He looked up for a moment, praying for strength. He could easily toss her over his shoulder and carry her out of here but some sick, twisted side of him kept him there waiting for whatever reasoning or excuse she was going to throw at him now. "Look, I'm sorry that I cut you out of the plan."

Her tone had softened, as had the lines of her face but he wouldn't let her new gentle features persuade him from his anger. "There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here."

She was looking anywhere but at him, and he noticed it. "Do you think that I like going behind your back?" Their eyes connected then and he felt it- the rush of connection, the pull to drag her close to him. Their dance had hardly been enough to satisfy his quota for touching her for the day. "I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help you would have tried to be the hero, and you wouldn't have ruined everything."

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive." His voice was a little loud in the big room and he thought he saw her shrink away from him a bit. "Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" she was so infuriating, she was beautiful, she was…infuriating!

"No. I'm mad at you because I love you!"

She hesitated for a moment, letting his words wash over her. She felt her palms instantly turn sweaty but resisted wiping them on the skirt of her gown. "Well maybe that's the problem." The second she said it, she regretted the words, but it was too late. The shield she'd worked so hard to break down around him was back up and fully armored. This time it was his eyes, his features that hardened and the sudden chill between them sent her into a sheltered state of panic. "No, that's not what I-"

"No, I got it Elena." He said, his tone even. It wasn't angry, it wasn't exactly hurt either. It just was. "I care too much. I'm a liability." He paused, the silk realization that Stefan had brought to his attention a few moments before hit him square in the chest. It was turning off the damn switch to try and win her heart that had in fact ended up pushing her away all together. "How ironic is that?"

She sighed, her eyes telling him that she wanted to say something. Before she could find the words to comfort him, to try and bring her Damon back, Caroline appeared out of nowhere. "Have you guys seen Matt?" he turned to look at her, not sure if he should thank her for saving him from making an even further fool out of himself or rip her pretty head off for interrupting them.

"No, I'll go look for him."

Elena glanced at him as he took the stairs. "Damon."

"Go home Elena." He warned, not in the mood to deal with her anymore tonight.

When he found Matt, his hero instincts kicked in again, and again they ruined everything. He threw Kol over the balcony, jumping after the Original. He landed right on top of him, backhanding him and barely feeling the sting of pain on his own skin. He didn't think about the consequences, only of the repetitive heartbreak he continued to put himself through. He pictured Elena's face, the way she'd looked when she rejected him and snapped Kol's neck. The doors burst open behind him and Stefan leaped out, the ever annoying younger brother had taken up his position once again as the Golden Boy, which left Damon right where they started. "Damon!" Stefan approached him, almost slowly with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?"

The rest of the Original family poured out onto the steps, along with Elena. Her eyes looked pained. Good, it was about time she felt something other than pity for him. It was about time she just what her lack of love for him did to him. "Maybe a little." He looked straight at Elena then, recognizing the look in her eyes. She was looking at him the way she had when she'd first met the untamed, unwhipped Damon Salvatore. "Farebeat for me to cause a problem."

She got the message loud and clear, but he didn't give her or anyone else a chance to speak before he turned around and walked away. Let the _Mikealson's _come after him, let them kill him. Honestly, did it mean anything anymore?

* * *

><p>Elena watched as the door swung closed, her head reaching out to grab it before it shut itself. "Stefan." He paused on the porch, looking back at her. "Did you really not feel, anything?"<p>

"When?

"How do you do that?" she asked, ignoring his question. "Act like you don't care…like, you don't feel anything? Because, I can't do that." She moved out onto the porch, the low swish of her skirts lost to her ears as her heart pounded in both their minds. She was terrified, and he was thristy but he couldn't leave yet. He wanted to be near her, have her attention all on him for just a few more minutes. He knew that he was losing her to Damon, it was clear in her eyes, but when he looked at her he could almost pretend that nothing had changed between them. "I feel…I feel everything."

"Elena stop." He whispered, shaking his head. She was getting to close to him, her perfume, her voice. It was all clouding his judgment. Just the simple look in her eyes was softening the barriers he'd put up around his heart.

"I'm not going to stop Stefan, because I don't believe that you feel nothing."

He held back the tears she was threatening to bring out of him. He wanted to run, he wanted to stay. He wanted to simply leave her standing there, making her believe that he was empty and cold, he wanted to push her against the wall and show her just how much he felt. "You think I want to be this person? I hurt you Elena! I bit you…I hate myself for what I did to you."

"Than show it." she pleaded, coming up to caress his face with her hands. It would be so easy to lean forward, to kiss her. He knew that she wouldn't stop him, that she wanted to kiss him just as badly as he needed the connection. "Do something." She forced him to look at her, begging him to do something he couldn't do, something he wouldn't let himself do. "Stefan, anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care." He shook his head slightly, trying to find the strength to push her away, to pull her closer. "Stefan." Her smile was faint, but he grabbed her arms and held her back.

"If I let myself care, all I feel is pain." He turned then, leaving her on the porch in the cool night air. He didn't look back and he didn't wait to see if she got inside safe. He simply got in the car and drove away, needing as much space between him, her and this town- at least for the night.

Elena stood there for a few minutes, frozen in place. She felt cold, lonely…empty. She knew that if she went in the house, went upstairs that she would just end up crying herself to sleep like she did most nights. Not tonight, she couldn't bring herself to spend another pathetic night alone. Quickly, she reached back into the house and grabbed her purse and her keys. Then she got in her own car and drove in the opposite direction Stefan had took off in. That Salvatore brother was not the one she needed to comfort her, and while the other was clearly pissed at her…she went straight to him, praying that he would be at home. Praying that he would be alone, but first she needed a bit of liquid courage before she faced him again. The road to the Grill was on her way to the House, so she went straight there.

Relief flooded her when she saw the light blue Camaro that couldn't belong to anyone but him parked in front of the restaurant, even more so when she watched him getting out of it. There was already a bottle of whiskey in his hand, nearly empty which told her he'd either already been home or made a stop on the way here. She pulled up behind him, not bothering to park in a stall, quickly rolling the window down and calling his name. "Damon!"

He froze, slamming his door and taking a long neck drink before turning hard, nearly drunk eyes on her. "What the hell do you want?"

She ignored the sting she felt from his words, knowing that she deserved that at least and let her foot off the brake to let her vehicle ease forward a bit. "I need…" _you… _"to talk to you, about tonight."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture Elena." He said, glancing through the open shaded windows of the Grill. Rebekah was standing at the bar and he watched as Matt walked away from her. The quarterback had made the right choice, she would have broken him almost immediately. She needed someone more durable…just like he did.

Someone that wasn't going to hurt him every time he tried to breath. "Damon," her tone was pleading and he took a step away from her just to prove to himself that he could. "please, get in."

That had him looking at her over his shoulder, a laugh on his lips. "Right, like I'd let you drive."

"I'll get in with you then." She said, glancing toward the Camaro.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while." He said, glancing back at the blonde Original. It wasn't his first choice after all, but it was certainly a nice back up plan.

He heard Elena put the SUV in park and shut off the engine. He rolled his eyes, turning around to face her as she climbed out, still wearing the gown. In the ballroom she'd looked magical, beautiful. Standing in the middle of the road however…oh fuck it. He would be lying if he said she was any different now. Simply looking at her had him aching and he forced another good gulp down his throat. Bad things happened when he was drunk around her, but there were no nosy little brothers necks in proximity for him to break, which left her…and he certainly wasn't prepared for dealing with that guilt. Tomorrow morning he would probably be dead if the Original Family had anything to say about it, so really all he had to do was hold on a few hours longer.

"Damon, please…can't we just talk about this? You know I didn't mean what I said."

His eyebrows rose a few inches and he sneered at her. "Go away Elena."

She watched him turn and walk away, letting him get to the corner of the building before she raced after him, tripping in her heels over the uneven sidewalk. The doorway into the Grill was a few steps from them both, but she reached out and grabbed the bottle from him, smashing it on the concrete at his feet. "Enough."

He growled, grabbed her arm and drug her down into the darkness behind the building where there was more parking. Everyone in town was either at home asleep or still at the Ball, so the streets were mostly deserted. She could probably scream her lungs dry and no one would hear her but him. "That was rude."

She huffed, all the air leaving her body when he slammed her up against the wall. "Damon, please…just let me-"

"I'm thirsty, and you broke my bottle." For a moment he sounded like child complaining over a dropped ice cream cone, and then the veins under his eyes darkened as his fangs made their first appearance. "What am I going to drink?"

She knew he was angry, but she didn't believe he would bite her…switch on or off he wouldn't do that to her. She had to trust that, trust him that he would protect her. "Go ahead then!" she dared, turning her head so the bare lines of her neck were displayed to him. "If you actually have the guts to do it!"

He cursed, bending close to her milky skin, hearing the skip in the beat of her heart. When his lips pressed to her neck however, they were soft and gentle. She relaxed for a moment, surprised that he hadn't taken the opportunity to bite her. For a moment she wondered if she'd broken through to him that easily, but when he quickly spun her around, tearing her dress down the side and pressing her up against the wall, she knew taming Damon Salvatore would never be that easy. "I warned you." He said, his voice dark as he pulled her further into the shadows.

The silk body suit she was wearing beneath the gown was quickly torn from her as well, his hands smoothing over her thighs, his fingers teasing the outside of her wetness. She couldn't believe how turned on she was by his roughness. A cool wind blew around them and she shivered, leaning into him, searching for some warmth. "Damon please." She whimpered when he pushed her back against the wall.

His hands molded against her ass, smoothed up her now bare back and over her shoulders. He moved her hair to the opposite side, devouring the newly revealed skin at her throat. One hand came up to cup her breast, saving it from the hard coldness of the buildings brick. She moaned, turning her face in an attempt to kiss him but he refused. "No, you want to be here? You want to try and save me? Try and reason with me? I warned you to go, to leave me alone…yet you keep pushing. Now, you get to suffer the consequences."

Elena didn't want to admit that she wasn't exactly suffering here, so she kept her mouth shut as his other hand slipped down the front of her stomach, his fingertips brushing against her clit on the way further down. "Oh God." She gasped when he slid a finger inside her, bucking almost wildly against his hand. She wanted more, needed more- and it didn't even matter that she was in a public place.

Damon shivered, not exactly surprised at how wet she was, but still taking sick pleasure from the fact that she was so aroused by his harshness. Perhaps being gentle and soft with her had been his mistake all along. It wasn't in his nature to be slow, and most women seemed to respond to that quite well, so why would Elena be any different? He pressed his chest to her back, wanting to feel his skin against hers, wishing that they were at home in his bed surrounded by soft silk sheets and the warmth of his room. Instead, they were in a dark alley with absolutely no comforts at all. He felt a little dirty, quite guilty and a bit sad, but the moans she was making, made it impossible for him to stop, so he kept touching her, kept kissing her; his lips now trailing hot, wet kisses down and back up her spine.

"I want to feel you." She whispered, her hands pressed into the hard brick of the wall, her fingers digging into the crevices between the bricks in search for something to hold on to.

Her knees were currently turning to jelly and she sighed when his arm came down from her breast to wrap around her waist supportively. "No." he nibbled on her shoulder, his fangs still gone for the moment. "You can be the one to suffer for once."

She lifted her ass, rubbing against him and smiled knowingly. "You can't tell me you're not suffering at least a little."

She reminded him of Katherine for a moment, and he spun her around, pinning her back to the wall. The moonlight shone on her breasts, turning her skin an almost marble color. She looked extremely fragile now, and he felt the sick realization. This was Elena, and she was different than all the other women he'd slept with, and he owed it to her to take that simple fact into account. He withdrew from her almost instantly, hands and lips and passion. Elena felt the sudden coldness of rejection and bent to retrieve her dress, holding the torn fabric up around her bare body. "I apologize for my rudeness."

His shield, the manners he'd been raised on had come out and she recognized them for what they were. His own personal self preservation. "I once told you, that I liked you, exactly the way you are. You just showed me the real you, and now you hide from me. Damon, how can I trust you, how can I love you if you're just going to keep hiding from me?"

"I'm not the one that went behind your back. I'm not the one that got someone's brother to break your neck."

Her eyes turned furious for the moment and he nearly sunk back into the shadows. "Do you really want to pull out the score card here? I've forgiven you for how many terrible things, and yet I make one wrong move, one decision without your permission and you act like it's the end of the world!"

She shoved hard against his chest, one hand still holding her dress up. "Hey!" he shouted, grabbing her arm before she could run away.

"Grow up Damon. If you want something, be a man and take it. Don't just sit around and wait for someone to say something, to give you the go ahead. What happened to the Damon Salvatore I first met? He would never have waited around for me to say I loved him, he would have just taken me and proved to me that my feelings for him were real."

The truth of her words stung him and he dragged her body close to his. "Shut up!" he growled, shaking her slightly in his arms. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do!" she shouted and pushed hard against his chest, the dress sliding down a bit to reveal the tempting, creamy flesh of the rise of her breasts. "I know you better than anyone."

"Maybe you think you do." He sneered, pressing her back against the wall. "If you knew me well enough, you would know to run away as fast as you can and never look back. I'm no good for you Elena, and I'm just finally starting to realize it. My love isn't good enough for you, and I've come to accept that. It's time you do too."

She shook her head, fisting her hands in the lapels of his jacket, not caring that her dress had fallen back in a heap around her feet. She wrapped her hand around his tie and tugged his mouth down to hers. "Kiss me Damon. Fuck me, make love to me. I don't care what you do, but don't turn away from me- and don't try to convince me to turn away from you."

He hesitated for the briefest moment, before pressing her back against the brick. The next few minutes were hard and fast, the alcohol on his tongue burning her throat as she kissed him, tearing at his clothes. She was nowhere near as strong as he was, not as fast as he was, but she got the job done and soon enough his jacket was on the ground, his shirt had been ripped and hung open at his sides. He ground his teeth together, the sharp points of her heels digging into his ass as she wrapped her legs around him more tightly. She scratched her nails along his abs as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his now bare hips. His black tuxedo pants probably cost more than her entire wardrobe, but he'd let them fall to the ground around his ankles, not giving a second thought to the mud that was probably caking them as he thrust into her.

She cried out, and he reached up, covering her mouth with his hand. She shook her head violently, moving his grasp away. "What?" he demanded, fusing his lips to her neck, supporting her ass with his hands as she bit down onto his shoulder, hard.

"Don't muffle my screams. Don't you want to hear me scream?"

"I don't want someone to come down this alley because they think I'm killing you."

She laughed, letting her head drop back against the wall a little roughly. Her groan of pain quickly turned to a pleased moan as he picked up the pace and her orgasm erupted inside her. Her entire body shook in his arms and he pressed into her tightly, holding her up as he came with her. She was so tight, he thanked the heavens that she'd cum so fast for he hadn't been sure how long he would have been able to hold off much longer. "Stop." She gasped, holding him tightly, moments before he pulled out. "I can't…I can't take anymore."

He smirked, letting her legs drop back to the ground. "You have the time on the ride home to recover." He warned, helping her into her silk slip, and then his tux jacket.

"Oh God." She took a deep breath, looking up at him through the dark night.

"You're in for a hell of a night Elena, are you sure you don't want to turn back?"

She smiled, fisting her hand in his hair and pulling him down for a long, heated kiss that had him hard against almost immediately. "Never."

_a/n: I know it was a little rough, but after the Damon/Bex scene (which no one can deny was HOT), I felt like this fic kind of deserved a Delena version of that. Besides, he was much to angry and hurt to be gentle, especially against a brick wall in a alley. Thank you for reading _


End file.
